


a fallen shooting star

by Peachy_Bite



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Divergence - Weirdmageddon, Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Spoilers - Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, The feels, Weirdmageddon, a lot of crying, dipper has a guilt complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Bite/pseuds/Peachy_Bite
Summary: what if the climax of weirdmageddon happened a bit differently.it's incredible how much a single second difference in timing can make such a big difference for everything else





	

"I think i'm gonna kill one of them now, just for the heck of it," bill stated holding the struggling terrified twins in one of his hands, a gruesome undertone in his voice.  
"ene..."  
his eye started glowing red his pupil changing into the shape of the pine tree symbol on the boy's hat.  
Dipper stopped struggling staring up at the demon absolutely terrified and frozen in shock and fear.  
this was it. they lost. they were going to die. bill was going to kill them all and take over the universe and destroy it.  
"...mene..."  
The boy felt his sister stiffen beside him when bill's pupilshape changed into the shooting star on mabel's sweater and then two trembling arms were wrapped around him and she buried her face in his vest shaking way to hard.  
he had failed. he had failed to save everyone. he had failed to save **anyone** .  
he had failed to protect mabel....  
"...miny..."  
the pupil changed back to the pine tree.  
dipper slowly wrapped his arms around his sister, just now noticing that he was shaking just as bad as mabel. she tightened her grip on him in response, a whimper escaping her mouth.  
bill raised his free hand, putting the tips of two of his fingers together preparing to snap.  
dipper closed his eyes.  
it was all his fault.  
"..YOU!"  
"WAIT!" he heared Ford shout from somewhere behind them but it didn't quite reach dippers braiin. his mind was numb. maybe if he just pretended that it all wasn't real and wasn't happening it would actually turn out to be an illusion. or a long and terrible nightmare and he would wake up to find out that everything was alright. time seemed to have stopped. the world seemed to have stopped. all dipper could sense was mabel's stiff body against his own and her bodyheat.  
  
  
then the sound of bills fingers snapping sounded through the room and mabel's body went limp.  
  
  
  
  
_"hey, ...dipper?"_  
_dipper turned around towards his sister, immediately concerned at the tone in her voice._  
_"Yes mabel?"_  
_"do you think we'll make it? i mean....do you think we'll really be able to defeat bill? ...to safe everyone?"_  
_Dipper stared at her for a second, a sharp pain in his chest. she looked so scared and lost and it just felt so wrong to see his sister like this. she was supposed to be always cheerfull and full of confidence not scared and helpless._  
_he took a step towards mabel and wraped his arms around her in a tight hug._  
_"of course we'll make it, mabel. we already defeated bill once and we can do it again. and this time we have the help of everyone else who's left too."_  
_"I-I know..." her voice was shaking and it sounded like she was going to start crying every moment._  
_"b-but i'm scared dipper!"_  
_the floodgates opened and mabel started sobbing into dippers shoulder, hickuping every now and as she continued speaking._  
_"there's still a chance that we will fail right? I mean... we're just k-kids! and he's a demon!"_  
_she looked dipper in the eyes again and the panic and desperation in her eyes caused dippers heart to shatter._  
_"I don't want to die yet, dipper," she said, her voice quite and nearly just a whisper, before burrying her face in his shoulder again and continue sobbing._  
_"you're not going to die, mabel. i promise," he whispered, stroking he back in an attempt to comfort and calm her down._  
_they just stayed that way for a few minutes until mabel had calmed down. then they separated, mabel stepping back and wiping her nose with the sleeve of he sweater._  
_"thanks, dipper," she said smiling a tiny smile. not her usual joyfull smile but just a thankfull one. "you're the best twin brother in the world."_  
_"and you're the best twin sister in the world, mabel. and we're a team and we will stay one until the end." he returned the smile. "and today  ist not the day it will end for us. today cipher will meet his end. now let's get back to helping the other prepare."_  
_and with that they went back to the others and finished preparing the shack for their big plan._  
  
  
  
  
the demon opened his hand and let the two children drop to the floor.  
"Oooops! guess you were to slow sixer," he cackled.  
"but look!" he pointed at mabels limp body on the floor and continued "a fallen shooting star!" he finished before bursting into hysterical laughter.  
  
but it all still didn't reach through to dipper.  
he couldn't remember opening his eyes again but appearantly he did because now he was staring at mable's lifess figure.  
this wasn't real.  
this couldn't be happening.  
mabel was just asleep.  
he just had to wake her up.  
he slowly crawled over to her, sitting up and pulling mables upper body onto his lap.  
"mable"  
his voice came out shaky and weak, barely audible.  
"mabel," he repeated, louder this time. "please wake up."  
but mabel didn't wake up. she remained still and lifeless, her body getting colder with every minute that passed.  
"mabel please! please wake up!"  
his voice grew more and more desperate everytime he repeated the plead for his sister to open her eyes again.  
"PLEASE!"  
he only noticed that he had started crying when the tears fell onto mabels face and started to blurr his vision.  
he pressed her lifeless body to his own in a tight hug-like embrace, burying his face into her shoulder and letting the tears flow, sobbing and hiccuping as he repeated his sisters name again and again.  
"please wake up. i need you," he whispered before all the exhaustion and stress finally caught up to him and his was engulfed by darkness as he lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> both comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
